


Sa Douce Lumière

by Dragonna



Series: Un Ange, un Démon et un Humain [1]
Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin avait vécu longtemps, très longtemps. il n'aurait jamais imaginé que malgré son expérience des humains, ce serait si difficile d’élever un enfant, spécialement celui qui était à la fois le descendant et la réincarnation de Salomon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'heure du repas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Makai Ouji ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire de petites histoires sur ce fandom.  
> Pairings: Aucun  
> Personnages: Kevin/Uriel, Bébé!William  
> Genre: Family, Fluff  
> Rating: Pour tous  
> Note: Inspiré d'un écrit de Calimera où Kevin trouvait William quand celui-ci était un bébé. Elle m'a demandé d'écrire un petit texte sur cette idée et j'ai été inspiré. Et j'ai eu d'autres idées de ficlets. Je lui dédie donc ce recueil.

Kevin était prêt. C'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait de faire cela et il était un peu nerveux. _Mais après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être si difficile, n'est-ce pas?_ Il sourit donc et tendit la cuillère pleine d'une bouillie préparé par le cuisinier et fit, doucement «Jeune maître, faites haaa»

Le bébé le fixa d'un air courroucé et secoua la tête, les lèvres serrés. Ses petits poings étaient posés sur la table. 

Le nouveau majordome insista, rapprochant l’ustensile «Allons c'est plein de bonnes choses!»

Il resta héroïquement dans la même position, la cuillère tendue. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour faire manger le petit mais pensait qu'avec un peu d'insistance, l'enfant allait obtempérer. _Ca ne devait pas être difficile non?_ Juste un coup de main à prendre. La nurse y arrivait bien facilement elle. Donc il pouvait le faire lui-aussi et sans aucun soucis, il en était certain. «Le cuisinier l'a préparé spécialement pour vous. Pour vous faire grandir.

\- Nannn!» D'un revers de main, le petit écarta la cuillère, secouant farouchement la tête. Il ne voulait visiblement pas obtempérer. OU il n'avait pas faim, ce qui était peu probable vu qu'il avait pleuré plus tôt pour réclamer. Alors pourquoi ne mangeait-il pas maintenant? N'aimait-il pas ce repas? Cet aliment ne lui convenait peut-être pas?

Cependant, Kevin ne voulait pas céder, il ne fallait pas le gâter trop à cet âge et il avait besoin de vitamines, donc de légumes «Jeune maître, vous devez manger tant que c'est chaud.

\- NAN!

\- Jeune maître, on dit “non”, pas “nan’‘» corrigea-t-il machinalement, approchant encore la cuillère, espérant profiter que le petit ouvre la bouche pour l'enfourner.

Le bébé repoussa la cuillère une nouvelle fois, l'air furieux. Et tapa de ses petits poings contre la table.

L'ange hésita puis décida de tenter quelque chose «Vous voulez peut-être manger vous même?» Il lui tendit la cuillère, en innocent qu'il était. Il n'y connaissait décidément rien.

_Ça ne rata pas._

Dans un bruit d'éclaboussures, la purée de légumes s'écrasa sur le visage et dans les cheveux de Kevin.Il cligna des yeux, comme s'il ne réalisait pas ce qui venait de se passer, et entendit le bébé rire et taper des mains. 

«Jeune maître voyons, on ne gaspilles pas la nourritu…!»

Nouveau jet de bouillie en pleine figure. Et encore dans les cheveux. Et le suivant fut en plein dans la bouche. C’était un très beau lancé. Et la purée était très bonne. Qu'est-ce que le jeune maître avait contre les carottes au juste? Un nouveau lancé passa à côté de lui, s'écrasant contre le mur, promettant du nettoyage pour le jeune majordome. Le pauvre Kevin tenta de reprendre la cuillère, changée actuellement en arme de jet. «Rendez moi ça jeune maître!

\- NAN!»

Kevin réussit à reprendre l'arme des mains du petit qui se mit à hurler de rage d'avoir son jouet ainsi confisqué. Ce qui suivit montra cette colère car dans un mouvement brusque, ce fut toute l'assiette qui vola. Kevin plongea et la rattrapa de justesse, sans rien renverser. «Ouf.» Il se redressa et prit un air sévère «Vous mériteriez d'être privé de dessert jeune maître » décréta-t-il en agitant l’index.

La réponse du petit:«Acor!

\- …»

Ce fut à cet instant que Kevin réalisa qu'il s'y prenait sans doute très mal. Il prit donc une nouvelle cuillère et se mit à la faire bouger devant les yeux du gamin, reproduisant ce qu'il avait parfois vu des humains. «Regardez c'est un oiseau!»

Le petit le fixa, cette fois incapable de le viser avec de la purée car plus rien n'était à sa portée et il gloussa. Kevin offrait certainement un beau spectacle avec tout ce qu'il avait reçu dans la figure et les cheveux quelques instants plus tôt.

«Jeune maître! Si vous mangez, vous aurez du chocolat après! Et de la compote.

\- Cola!

\- Alors mangez!" Il tendit la cuillière pour la énième fois.

Le bébé se rembrunit "Nan!

\- Ce n'est pas mauvais, ne faites pas le difficile!» Apparemment il n'avait pas réalisé que parler ainsi à un bébé n'aurait aucun effet.

Il soupira, prêt à renoncer et à aller chercher le dessert tout de suite. Mais se souvint que l'enfant devait manger ses légumes. Il était peut-être juste grognon parce que c'était lui pour la première fois et pas quelqu'un à qui il était plus habitué?

«Haaa!» Fit-il, espérant être copié, même s'il n'avait pas grand espoir.

«Haaa!» L'enfant l'avait en effet imité, pensant à un jeu. Kevin en profite pour fourrer la cuillère dans sa bouche, exultant d'avoir réussit à lui en faire prendre une.

Sauf que ça ne marcherait peut-être pas deux fois. Et l'assiette était encore bien pleine.

«Courage Kevin, courage.» Se motiva-t-il.


	2. Nuit d'Orage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lors d'une nuit d'orage, Kevin a la tâche délicate de rendormir son jeune maître.

 

L'orage claqua brutalement. Kevin sursauta avant qu'un hurlement strident ne se fasse entendre.  «Non non non.» Il se précipita, se penchant sur le berceau pour regarder l'enfant réveillé, inquiet et un peu paniqué par la situation à laquelle il n'était pas habitué.«Tout va bien! Tous va bien...Ce n'est rien. Rien que de l'orage, vous ne risquez rien.»

Le bébé se remit à crier, ses petits poings s'agitant rageusement. Le tonnerre claqua à nouveau. Ce qui provoqua un nouvel hurlement. Visiblement l'enfant n'appréciait guère le vacarme extérieur. Après tout la lumière, le bruit du vent et celui de de la pluie, associés à celui du tonnerre, cela n'avait rien d'agréable à entendre, surtout pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Kevin le prit dans ses bras, échevelé. Dire qu'il avait enfin réussi à l'endormir hier soir. Il devait tout recommencer maintenant. Et cette tempête qui ne se calmait pas _. Comment le faire se rendormir avec le fracas des éclairs dehors?_ _Devait-il lui chanter une berceuse ou lui raconter une histoire?_

Il berça l'enfant, calmant petit à petit ses pleurs mais cela ne suffit pas à le rendormir, évidement. Même s'il faisait ses nuits complètes, il ne se rendormirait pas dans cet état d'énervement. Maudissant l'orage, il s'assit, et continua à le bercer, grinçant des dents à chaque coup de tonnerre. 

Il finit par reposer l'enfant dans le berceau, cherchant une idée, parmi les différentes possibilités, pour le rendormir malgré le bruit extérieur. 

 _Au moins_ , se rassura-t-il, cherchant un point positif dans l'affaire _, les démons ne viendraient pas_. Ils ne pourraient pas trouver son jeune maître William si tôt. Il faudrait faire plus attention quand le petit grandirait mais pour le moment, il n'y avait aucun risque. Aucun. Et c'était tant mieux.

_Heureusement...._

_Manquerait plus des tentatives de kidnapping._

Le bébé en avait assez de pleurer, il gémissait, s'agitant un peu, l'air fatigué mais écarquillant les yeux chaque fois que le tonnerre claquait. Malgré les volets fermés, le bruit était conséquent.

«Rendormez-vous jeune maître, il est encore tôt. Vous allez être très fatigué demain...ou plutôt tout à l'heure. Vous devez finir votre nuit.»

Il était venu en pleine nuit, craignant que le bébé ne se réveille à cause du temps épouvantable, il avait eu raison. _Comment le rendormir maintenant?_ Surtout que le bébé avait son petit caractère. Ça n'aurait rien de facile.

«Et si je vous lisais une histoire?» Il chercha aussitôt ce qu'il pourrait raconter à son protégé. Il ne connaissait que les histoires de la Genèse. «Je vais vous raconter l'Arche de Noé!» Une histoire avec des animaux devrait lui plaire, il suffirait de mettre l'accent sur ce trait là.

Le petit, qui le fixait avec de grands yeux verts ne réagit pas. Il ne comprenait évidement pas tout ce qui se disait mais écoutait avec attention celui qui s'occupait de lui.

Dans un grand sourire enjoué, l'ange s'assit dans le fauteuil près du berceau et commença son histoire «Alors il était une fois...

\- P'tit A'ron Rouge!» S'exclama l'enfant en tapant des mains, l'air soudainement ravi.

Kevin se décomposa, mais se reprit rapidement «Non. Ce n'est pas pas. Je ne vais pas raconter le petit chaperon rouge.

\- P'tit A'ron Rouge.» S'entêta le bébé, s'asseyant dans son lit. «gwandes dents!»

L'ange cligna des yeux. Le bébé avait l'air ravi en disant ces mots. Aimait-il particulièrement cette histoire? Sauf que lui avait un trou de mémoire. Quelle version racontait-on à cet enfant? Il se leva et alla vers l'endroit où étaient entreposés des livres et chercha celui de contes. Il finit par trouver. C'était la version des frères Grimm. «Avec la bonne fin. Tant mieux.» En serviteur-poule, il craignait que la fin de Perrault effraie le petit avec sa mauvais fin où tout le monde se faisait dévorer. «Très bien jeune maître. Il était une fois...» Il raconta l'histoire, s'appliquant au mieux, changeant sa voix pour prendre différentes intonations selon les personnages. L'enfant poussait des exclamations ravies parfois ou le regardait avec de grands yeux.

«Voilà jeune maître.» Fit Kevin en fermant le livre, satisfait.

«Acor!

\- Encore?» Il s'affola «Mais il est vraiment tard, vous devez dormir maintenant. Il reste trois heures.

\- Acor!

\- …» Il soupira «D'accord, d'accord. Mais après vous dormez.» 

* * *

 

La mère de William, prenant son fils gazouillant dans ses bras fit, légèrement inquiète «Ho mon pauvre Kevin, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

\- Tout va bien madame.

\- Acor A'ron rouge!»

Kevin s'écroula sur la table dans un gémissement épuisé. Il n'en pouvait plus et ne voulait qu'une chose: dormir. Pourtant le bébé, lui, semblait en peine forme.

_D'où son jeune maître tirait-il une énergie pareille?_

 


	3. Petits Pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin voulait le voir marcher, il le voulait vraiment. Alors il l'encouragea à le faire.

«Allez jeune maître! Venez vers moi.» S'exclama Kevin, un genou à terre et les mains tendues vers l'enfant assit un peu plus loin. Il savait que l'enfant avait fait ses premiers pas devant ses parents plus tôt mais voulait le voir marcher lui aussi. Il fallait aussi qu'il s'exerce. Comme ça ses parents seraient fiers et le petit se débrouillerait mieux et aurait moins de risques de tomber et de se faire mal.

Le jeune William le regarda puis retourna à ses jouets, faisant une pile de cubes. Les jouets dégringolèrent, ce qui sembla le réjouir davantage. il refit la pile juste pour le plaisir de la cogner pour la faire s'écrouler, en imitant un petit grognement.

Kevin décida d'insister un peu, craignant de ne pas avoir été comprit «Jeune maître?» il se demanda s'il devait l'appeler par son prénom pour attirer son attention. Après tout, cela se révélerait peut-être plus efficace. L'enfant était peut-être un peu jeune pour son simple titre et l'appeler par son prénom pourrait faciliter les choses, surtout que, comme ils étaient seuls, ça ne serait pas grave (pas que les parents lui en voudraient d'ailleurs). Il reprit donc, d'une voix douce  «Jeune Maître William?»

Entendant son nom, le bébé regarda vers lui, délaissant son occupation. Ses grands yeux verts le fixait avec curiosité. Il regarda Kevin et ses bras tendues. Puis posa ses petites mains au sol pour se redresser. il se mit debout et fit un pas pour se diriger dans la direction du domestique.

«Oui c'est ça! Montrez moi comment vous marchez bien maintenant.»

Faisant des petits pas, un pied devant l'autre, l'enfant approcha, lentement. Il vacillait par moment mais ne tombait pas. Il finit par arriver devant Kevin qui le souleva en s'exclamant «Bravo jeune maître!» il fit un tour sur lui-même, faisant rire aux éclats le petit avant de le reposer par terre, avec douceur. «Vous êtes très doué pour votre âge. Je suis fier de vous.» Il sourit plus largement «Retournez jouer. Mais faites attention à ne pas vous blesser.

\- Tention.» Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna sur ses jambes, plus assuré qu'avant. Soudain il trébucha sur un jouet et s'étala, poussant un cri de surprise.

Kevin se précipita pour le relever, légèrement paniqué «Vous allez bien jeune maître?»

Ce n'était sûrement rien. Le sol de la pouponnière était recouvert d'un soyeux tapis presque moelleux. Il était impossible de se faire mal en tombant, à moins de se cogner dans un meuble. C'était l'endroit idéal pour s’entraîner à marcher.

Il fit, tapotant le nez du petit de son index «Il faut faire attention. Sinon vous pourriez vous blesser. Vous avez eu de la chance.

\- Attention.» répéta le bébé, un grand sourire aux lèvres «Attention!

\- Oui.

\- Attention K'evin.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire attention. Tout va bien.» Il ébouriffa les cheveux blonds et se mit debout «Vous voulez que je joue avec vous? Faisons la plus grande pile du monde.»

Il trébucha alors sur un autre jouet et manqua de tomber, se rattrapant de justesse après quelques gestes un peu ridicules et saccadés. Le rire joyeux du petit lui tira un sourire.

«Attention Kevin.» furent les paroles de William qui tapa dans ses mains en riant aux éclats.

 


	4. Sitry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin se demandait quoi faire. Il se retrouvait face à un démon. Un démon dans un sale état. [Interlude]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makai Ouji ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire de petites histoires sur ce fandom.  
> Pairings: Aucun  
> Personnages: Kevin/Uriel, Sitry  
> Genre: Genre de Frienship?  
> Rating: Pour tous

 

Kevin se demandait quoi faire. Il se retrouvait face à un démon. Un démon dans un sale état. Sitry. Qui se retrouvait blessé et inconscient aux limites du domaine. Le responsable était évident cependant. _Baalberith_. L'archange en grinçait des dents quand il y pensait. Dire que ce type....

Puis il écouta son côté angélique plutôt que son côté sadique face à un être blessé. Bien que restaient certaines appréhension.

_Peut-être était-ce un piège._

_Peut-être cela était-il un plan du démon, qui se servait encore de son neveu pour ça?_

Mais Kevin ne se ferait pas avoir de la sorte. Il allait dresser un kekkai aussi solide que possible, et même plusieurs autour du manoir et des jardins. Tout le domaine serait protégé.

Les maîtres étaient absents jusqu'au lendemain après-midi. Il pouvait agir discrètement pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Il aviserait quand Sitry - _pouvait-il l'appeler démon quand il n'en était pas vraiment un?_ \- se réveillerait.

Même s'il était un sadique par certains côtés, il ne pouvait pas laisser un ancien ange souffrir de la sorte. C'était une victime aussi après tout.

Ramassant l'être androgyne, il l'emmena dans sa chambre pour le soigner.

Puis il attendit.

_Longtemps._

_Toute la nuit._

Son jeune maître William ne se réveilla pas cette fois, lui laissant le champs libre. Il put à la fois veiller et surveiller son invité, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire avec lui quand il ouvrirait les yeux.

_Le renvoyer en Enfer, sèchement?_

Sa présence serait alors révélé, même si Sitry ne pourrait pas savoir que l'âme de Salomon était ici. Mais il se demanderait pourquoi un ange se trouvait ici et pourrait deviner. Au moins ça n'était pas Dantalion et il serait facile à manipuler. Il n'aimait pas sa vie de démon, il n'en était même pas un véritable.

Mais si il n'avait aucune idée de la présence de William, c'est qu'il avait fuit son oncle et que sa présence était le fruit du hasard. Il avait ouvert une porte sur le monde des humains et avait atterrit ici, à deux pas de celui que tous les démons chercheraient ici quelques années.

_Dans ce cas, que faire?_

Il n'en savait rien. Sitry n'était pas dangereux mais il pouvait avoir une influence désastreuse sur le jeune William. _Et si son oncle le retrouvait et découvrait l'enfant par la même occasion?_

Kevin soupira et se massa les temps, épuisé. Ne pas dormir de la nuit ne lui causait aucun problème mais il aurait aimé se reposer un peu car s'occuper d'un enfant était épuisant. Il décida de mettre à profit le temps qu'il avait pour dresser les kekkais autour du domaine. Cela lui prit un petit moment car il y avait du terrain autour du manoir.

Si un démon cherchait Sitry, il arriverait ici et pourrait trouver son jeune maître, découvrir la réincarnation de Salomon et l'enlever. Grâce aux barrières, cela n'arriverait pas. Heureusement il avait de la ressource et savait comme gérer une crise.

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement et quand le matin pointa, Sitry ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en le voyant. «Toi!Uriel!»

Il l'avait reconnu tout de suite, son apparence était de toute façon la même de celle qu'il arborait maintenant. Et il n'avait pas tenté de se cacher, voulant mettre les points sur les i tout de suite.

«Oui moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas censé être au paradis. Et tu dormais...tu t'es réveillé?

\- Depuis environ un an. Et toi, que fais-tu ici?

\- Je...»

Il eut l'air mal à l'aise et détourna la tête, refusant de répondre.

«C'est ton oncle non?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et toi pourquoi es-tu dans un manoir plein d'humains? Il y a une raison? Tu cherches une âme à monter de force?»

Kevin s'ordonna de ne pas l'atomiser, ce serait une mauvaise chose dans le manoir. «C'est la première fois que tu fuis non? Pourquoi es-tu venu ici?»

Sitry se figea «Je ne suis pas venu te gêner ou quoique ce soit. J'ai ouvert un passage au hasard et j'ai atterrit ici. Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

\- Et que vas-tu faire maintenant? Retourner chez toi? Retourner te faire battre à nouveau jusqu'à perdre connaissance?»

Il soutint le regard noir de son interlocuteur et eut même un sourire moqueur, sachant qu'il avait l'avantage. Sitry finit par baisser les yeux, furieux et gêné. «Depuis quand tu te soucies de cela Uriel? Tu es devenu un bon samaritain depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus?»

Kevin soupira «Ne joue pas à ça tu veux?

\- Je ne joue pas.

\- Et si tu...» Il hésita un quart de seconde et prit sa décision «Et si tu restais ici?

\- Pardon?

\- J'ai dressé des kekkais, aucun risque qu'on te retrouve.

\- Et pourquoi des barrières? As-tu quelque chose à protéger ici? Une âme intéressante pour le paradis peut-être?

\- Plus ou moins. Quelle âme me demanderas-tu? Et bien une âme que tu as déjà croisé dans une autre de ses vies.» Il prit une inspiration et se lança «C'est l'âme de Salomon. C'est la fois sa réincarnation et son descendant.» Il acheva et lança le pavé dans la mare «Salomon. L'électeur.»

Sitry écarquilla les yeux «Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux? Tu ne lui as pas fait assez de mal à ton goût dans son autre vie?

\- Tu...» Il aurait du se douter d'une pareille réaction, et était ravi que loin de penser à William comme l'électeur, Sitry pensait à son bien-être et avait un instinct protecteur envers lui.

Mais le jeune ''démon'' ne le laissa pas parler et reprit, se mettant debout malgré son état «Tu as détruit la vie de Salomon, tu as tuer tous ses proches. Oses le nier.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour détruire sa vie. Et je n'ai pas tuer tous les proches de Salomon puisque ses descendants sont toujours présents.

\- Sans rire?» Le rictus de Sitry lui indiquait à quel point cette remarque avait été malvenue pour l'autre. «Et tu me proposes quoi.

\- De faire en sorte qu'il ne tombe pas entre les mains de démons opportunistes. Imagine cet enfant entre les mains de ton oncle.»

L'autre eut un frisson d'horreur à ces mots et fit «Et donc, tu compte l'élever pour en faire un pion du paradis?

\- …Non de l'élever pour qu'il ne soit le pion de personne.

\- Mais avec une préférence pour le paradis hein? Ton visage ne trompe pas.»

Kevin ne nia pas et reprit «Et je vais intervenir pour que les parents du jeune maître t'engage comme valet. Tu travailleras dans ce manoir et tu pourras regarder grandir la réincarnation de Salomon, le voir vivre une vie heureuse. J'utiliserais mes pouvoirs pour que personne ne s'étonne que nous ne vieillissons pas.» il espéra ne pas avoir commis d'erreur. Mais il avait le jeune ''démon'' à l'oeil. Et si il pouvait réveiller l'ange en lui, cela ferait d'une pierre deux coups. «Qu'en dis tu?

\- ...J'accepte.»

 

 


End file.
